Maybe We're More
by Solange MacLeod
Summary: FuumaKamui. Read for more information. ON HOLD
1. Chapter One

Rating: Um...PG-13? Semi-R at worst

Warnings: Shonen ai/yaoi and hints of lemon. Don't know what lemon and shonen ai/yaoi are? Shonen ai/yaoi—male/male relationships; gay men. Lemon—sex. And there may be a bit OOCness, I don't know.

Disclaimer: The wonderful manga X/1999 does not belong to me. It belongs to the beyond talented Clamp, Viz Graphic Novels, and other companies. Don't sue me, all you'll get is a few pennies. Of course, if you want my pennies, that doesn't apply to you...

Also, the poem used in this doesn't belong to me. It belongs to William Blake – I think. 0o;;

Summary:  This is an alternative ending to that night in the park. Y'know, the night where Fuma found Kamui on the ground bleeding and took him home? Yeah, that one. It's in the first volume, pages 169 through 171. XD If Kotori, her father, and that doctor hadn't been there, it'd have been the perfect setting for some shounen-ai mush/fluff!! And I have taken it upon myself to MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *silence* Erm, sorry. Sometimes I lose it...o_O;

A/N: This is very random, but Kotori really ticks me off most of the time. Why? Too perfect, happy, wimpy, boo-hooey. It's enough to make me sick. Kotori fans, don't flame me or I shall send my ducks after you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nehehehehe! :) XD Anyway…*smile* on with the ficcie. XD I'm not really that mean as to send my ducks after you! *pets one of my loyal duck subjects* Yes, you're a good little Aflac duckie, aren't you…*coos*

Now … read! ^_^

~

Dedication: Squee! This one's for all you Kamui/Fuuma fans out there!!!! Enjoy and don't forget to review! XD

~

Maybe We're More

_by Solange MacLeod_

I don't know what compelled me to go out that night, but whatever it was, I obeyed it's call. I was walking along the street, thinking about Kamui in the courtyard. That boy had grown so. In addition to growing older, he had grown more attractive. That raven hair, wavy and flowing...it must feel just like silk, or better, that I knew. And those eyes...! Oh, those violet oculi, with their burning gaze and slender ebony eyebrows arched over them. His face, I imagined, would be the supplest of flesh and the softest of satin. That visage had captured my heart—its chiseled features, sharp yet soft angles, and that full mouth. 

His form, too, was one to die for. Muscular, tall, graceful, beautiful in all its spectacular glory. His legs were long and slim yet powerfully built, and his arms were just the right length for his torso. The hands they tapered down to were perfect...long with almond-shaped fingernails. And his fingers...I blessed each and every one of them. They were slim, long, elegant, quick—a pianist's fantasy. As I walked along, I felt my cheeks flush. That boy...he had captured my heart as well as my eye. But what could I do about it? 

I was a man, and Kamui had always been as straight as an arrow...after all, wasn't he the one who had wanted to be Kotori's 'bride?' Laughing silently to myself at the recollection, I strode along the street, making quiet observations. That was when I met up with a friend. He was the one who notified me of the recent situation. Then he left, and I observed once more. The street was split in two...but that where Kamui's house used to be! Then I heard a sound.

"Wait! Is someone there!?" I called out, racing into an alley to find out who was crouched over in a semi-fetal position. Holy Mother of God, it was Kamui! Nearly tripping in my haste, I practically flew over to him, leaning over him in deep, distressed concern. Grabbing his shoulders, our faces were right next to one another's, and I fought back another heat that was rising in my cheeks. That was when he said my name, in that slow, faltering voice:

"Fuma..."

Then he whipped his arm into the air, throwing me off in defiance. Yet there was confusion and pain in his eyes, I could see that. He stood angrily, his black school uniform gleaming in the light of the street, and glowered at me. Then he staggered, his legs threatening to collapse underneath him, and I stood up in a flash and grabbed his right arm with my right arm, putting my left hand on his stomach to steady him. Shocked, my eyes widened with horror. There was _blood_…on my hands. It couldn't be mine. I didn't remember falling down or anything of the like. 

Then it finally hit me. Kamui-san was bleeding! 

*He's hurt!*

Drawing in a breath of air, I gently let him back on the ground. "Come to my house," I half-ordered, looking down at him. He gazed up at me, smiling a strange, confused smirk of rage and confusion. His words, carefully chosen to cut like knives, flew through the air and slammed into me like a load of bricks.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" With emotions I couldn't recognize, I grabbed his shoulders and yelled at him.   
  
"KAMUI!"

Blowing out ragged breaths, he stared at me, eyes wide, eyebrows near those lilac orbs.

"Come with me," I said again, still holding his shoulders. I looked down, away from his face, and noticed his schoolbag lying abandoned on the ground. Letting the boy go, I crouched down to pick it up. I would carry it home for him. Then I heard that voice again, weakening rapidly but still persistent:  
  


"Don't...don't...bother with me..."

I turned, eyes full of concern, and started to say his name. "Kam—" Then he started to collapse once more, and I ran to catch him.

"Don't get involved with me, Fuma..."

Those were his last words to me before he passed out, eyes closing, removing himself from the pain of the world. How I wished I could do that...sighing, I leaned down and whispered, "How could I _not_ get involved with you, beautiful one?" I picked him up and cradled him like a child, holding him with one arm while I brushed the fingers of my left hand across his face and lips. I felt no shame, only wonder and tenderness as I, trembling, placed my lips on his. Relishing the sensation, a hot, tingling feeling, I slowly nuzzled his neck. Then, sighing, I put my free hand under his legs and walked home, the forgotten schoolbag lying forsaken on the ground behind us.

~~~

As we reached the house, I opened the door and came in. I heard my sister's voice saying happily, "_You're_ back early, Fuma." Then the happiness turned to shock and horror as she burst out, "Kamui!"

I was laying him carefully on the ground as she came into the room, his limbs outflung and dangling, his face serene for once. Kotori's voice came to me again.

"Fuma, why..." she rushed to our side and spotted the ugly wound in Kamui's abdomen. I wanted to shield her eyes from that horrific sight, but it was too late. "...He's _hurt_—badly!" *I know,* I said silently, wishing I could have stopped her from entering the room, but it couldn't be helped now. Then, joining our sad excuse for a reunion, Father came. He, too, was shocked...uncharacteristically concerned and horrified. It wasn't common for him to get worked up like he was, and especially about Kamui. He barely knew the boy.

"KAMUI!"

Father rushed about, calling this doctor and that, and finally consulted the physician that had tended Kotori and I since we were young children. "Hai...mm-hmm...yes, Doctor. Right away." Frowning, he turned to us. "Fuma, you know how to treat every kind of injury, right?" I nodded. I had taken many first-aid classes over the years, many of them going beyond the usual routine of CPR and burn treatment. 

"Then you'll stay here and look after Kamui-san. Kotori and I will go and pick up some antibiotics and medicine." I nodded once more and turned to go get the kit of gauze and other assorted things.  Kotori said anxiously, "But Father, it'll take a long while. Shouldn't we—" 

"No, daughter. That would only take longer. Let's go." Casting an anxious look behind her, my sister left with Father, and I was alone in the house with my bishounen. [Z/N: Alone in the house? *snigger* You know what that must mean! They're going to screw each other's brains out, baby! Whoo! *Authoress slaps him* Watch your dirty mouth, Zander V. Himatra! *Zander innocently covers his mouth*] Sighing, I brushed raven bangs out of his eyes and stood up to go get the first aid kit. As I left the room, I could have sworn I heard a voice calling my name, and I whirled around. 

Sure enough, Kamui had said my name, but in his sleep. Shrugging, ignoring the foolish hope that he could have been dreaming about me, I went to get some clean clothes and bandages. I rummaged about in the cabinets and found a good amount of gauze, bandages, alcohol, and Neosporin...but where was the dressing? I threw things right and left trying to find it, and when I finally did, groaned. There wasn't much left. 

Oh, who cared? Kamui had to be tended to. I ran back to the living room and crouched down beside him. Good, the bleeding had subsided. Blowing out a breath, I stood there for a while, debating with myself.

_-What's the big deal, Fuma? Take off his shirt and be done with it!-_

_/I'm not sure about this.../_

_-Who the hell cares? He needs to be bandaged up, and besides, you know you want to see that chest. You've always wondered what it looks like, right? Well, buddy, here's your chance! And besides _seeing_ it, you could always, oh, _feel_ it instead...-_

_/What?! I—I—I'm straight!/_

_-Whatever you say, dear. Just bandage him up and then we can get down to business.-_

_/What business?/_ There was no answer, and I asked again, /_What business?/_ But there came no reply, and, frustration writing itself on my features, I jumped the gun and gently removed Kamui's shirt. That was when I went weak in the knees. Oh Lord, he had muscles to _kill_! Those abs were seriously ripped. They were enough to make me drool...then I caught myself. What was I doing? 

I needed to start fixing him up. In a business-like way, ignoring my alter-ego's snickers and that persistent flush in my cheeks, I gently, tenderly bandaged him up, murmuring words that were meant to soothe. I brushed my fingers across his cheek as I carefully put a Band-Aid on it. Stupid boy, getting cuts everywhere...would he ever stop getting into trouble? But I felt no contempt, only a tender love for him that made my legs weak with its intensity. Oh, if only...Fighting back another sigh, I started to work on the slash on his stomach, ignoring the blood that seeped into my clothes. When I was done, I got down to the business of changing his clothes.

I blushed furiously as I stripped him down to his underwear, my hands shaking, but I knew I was...enjoying it. So, Kamui wears boxers, not briefs? 

-Ah well, it doesn't matter, as long as we can get them off quickly...-

/Whoa! That was _way _out of line./ Mentally slapping the voice, I put the clean clothes on him as fast as I could, trying to ignore the blatant truth of what I had just thought. If I had considered taking...taking his...boxers off, that could only mean one thing. I was most definitely not straight. Now if only Kamui could be just a bit queer as well...I made him comfortable and sat back, just taking in his impeccable beauty. That face was just so lovely; it made me want to hug him. But I didn't dare disturb him in his sleep. He looked so peaceful.

[A/N: The whole bandaging process only took about 20 minutes, just so you know.]

I eventually started to doze off, half out of boredom, half out of tiredness. As my eyelids grew heavy and my head started to nod, I looked at Kamui one last time. Well, at least I got to wake up beside him once before he left.  Oh, that boy...he had captured my heart with his soul—so eloquent and fiery, a tiger that would not be caught and put in a cage for anyone. 

'Tyger! Tyger! burning bright 

_In the forests of the night_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?'_

I slumped down slowly to the floor as I closed my eyes  and drifted off into a dreamless sleep of my own.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I awoke that night in a fog of disorder, trying to figure out what was going on. Kotori and Father, gone to get medicine. The house, safe. Kamui, sitting up beside me and staring...

Wait – Kamui's sitting up beside me and staring!

I whirled around, embarrassed to the point of collapsing, and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover my bare chest. [A/N: Okay, I realize he's a guy and therefore has nothing to hide, but you'd be shy no matter what gender you are if you were half-naked in front of Kamui! O_o;] I looked down at the ground, "Kamui-san, I—"

"Shut up." He moved closer and took the blanket away from me and I stared, my cheeks hot and my body in his full sight. He looked me over and then I received the shock of my life—he climbed into my lap and curled up.

"Fuma..." He looked up at me with those glittering orbs, and, well, who could resist that? I gingerly put my arms around him, hardly daring to believe it, and shook nervously. He felt my uneasiness and smiled his Cheshire-cat like smile at me. 

"Scared, Fuma? I'd never hurt you." He reached up to cup my face in his hand and I stared at him, still shocked, but slowly getting my senses back. I trembled in his grasp and said, 

"Kamui...I..."

He smiled at me again, this time with nothing but love in his expression, and sat up and brought his face closer to mine. I picked up on the signal and leaned forward slowly, watching those amethyst crystals close, and slid my own eyelids shut before our lips met. 

We were kissing. I was about to fall down in a dead faint, but I couldn't do that. Not when I was in a living heaven. I never knew how soft lips could be, softer than the softest of pink satin. But perhaps it was the spell of love that made them so velvety. And his hair so silky and his skin seem to glow. I ran my hands gently over his face, finally able to move, and felt his arms creep up to rest around my neck, a small sigh of pleasure emitting from the maw beneath mine. 

He pulled away for a breath, and then brought his face to mine again. I was more happy to oblige, and got a slightly wicked idea. –That's unusual for you, Fuuma,- the voice in my mind remarked, and then said, -I like it.- Smiling to myself, I said, /You're right. And thank you. You taught me well./ The self-satisfied smirk of the voice ringing distantly in my brain, I tilted Kamui's head to the side, earning me a strange look, but it soon changed to one of pure ecstasy of I slipped my mouth onto the fragile, pristine white neck.

POV: Third person

Kamui felt himself turning hot under Fuma's delicious teasing. He groaned and arched his back, begging the man to go on, and it seemed he was eager to obey. He nipped at the slender bone underneath the peach flesh, just barely nicking the skin as he moved upward so he was kissing the underside of the lilac-eyed boy's chin. Kamui sighed in pleasure but quickly grew bored. Grabbing Fuma's arms and flipping him over onto his back, Kamui inspected him with glittering eyes and smirked.

He leaned down to open Fuma's shirt, but just then, a voice rang out.

"Fuma-san, we're home!!"

A/N: Haha! Left ya hanging, didn't I? XD Hope you like the story! I'm working hard on it. ^w^ Anyways, yeah…review and I might put up the rest! TTYL!!****


	3. Chapter Three

Rating: Um...PG-13? Semi-R at worst

Warnings: Shonen ai/yaoi. Don't know what lemon and shonen ai/yaoi are? Shonen ai/yaoi—male/male relationships; gay men. And there may be a bit OOCness, I don't know.

A/N: Yes, chapter three. Bwahahahaha. :) But first, replies to the most wonderful people to ever grace this planet. Aka reviewers. :D 

**Muse Riku:** You like reviewers way too much.

**Nanashi:** That doesn't sound right.

**Me:** -_- + But they're all so awesome!!! They...they...REVIEW!!

**Muse Riku:** I rest my case.

**Me:** Nehehehehe...good boy. XD Now, the replies!

To Fara: You're welcome. XD Yes, I can and will write more. Thankies for reviewing!!!!! ^_^ 

**To WildHeartz:** *_* Nice persons...very kind and wonderful and good persons...would you like some pocky? *gives you a lifetime supply* THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU SAID!!! *jumps up and down* SQUEE! I hope you like this chapter ^w^

**To Kagami Onna:** Me buddy...*latches onto your face* Yeshyeshyesh, cliffhangers are annoying sometimes. But today the cliffhanger-ness will be fixed. Bwahaha, thanks again for reviewing and see you at school!****

**To Kamuichan99: **Yes ma'am. *squeaks and puts up the rest* Heheh, hope you enjoy this chapter. I do need to decide on a plot, however. XD Updating now! Thank you so much for your kind review!!! *dances and hands you an X DVD* 

**To all the other lovely reviewers, whom I unfortunately cannot reply to right now T_T:** Thank you so much for reviewing, you've inspired me to write this next chappie. You guys are great, never let anyone tell you you aren't! Please keep reviewing if you can. ^_~

Oh, and btw...Kamui is in Fuuma's room. ) Just so you know.

Chapter Three

*Fuck!* Kamui hissed inwardly as he heard a feminine voice float up the stairs. And he had just gotten Fuuma's shirt off, too! Quickly ceasing fooling around with the garment, he growled exasperatedly and laid down again, pretending to be asleep still. Fuuma followed suit, but instead of sleeping, leaned back nonchalantly against the wall. His strong fingers quickly moving to button up what Kamui had unraveled, he stumbled with his top until he heard a pair of high heels clicking down the hall. 

That was when he gave up and merely arranged the piece of clothing so it looked neat, and all fastened. Just in time, too. The door swung open to reveal his younger sister, blue eyes shining and blonde hair bouncing, who ran in and sat down near Kamui.

"Has he woken up yet, Fuuma?"

"Once," the older teenager lied, glancing in a wall mirror to check his appearance. One thing out of place could blow their cover. Pants, check. Hair, check. Skin, check, although it was a bit flushed and sweaty. Shirt—oh no. Now Fuuma knew why he had had such difficulty buttoning his shirt – he had put it on backwards! Kicking himself generously in his mind, he gnashed his teeth and prayed to God that Kotori wouldn't notice. She didn't even seem to know her brother was there, though – she was too busy checking Kamui's dressings to think about Fuuma. 

Quickly, before his sibling could notice anything, he slipped toward the bedroom door. He stepped sideways out of it, watching his sister, and ran smack into his father and the doctor.

"Young Fuuma! Watch yourself! How are you?" the doctor said enthusiastically, pumping the teenager's hand.

"...fine," Fuuma said, slightly startled, and caught his father's eye. What had slipped past Kotori did not go unnoticed by their Otousan, who raised an eyebrow at his son's reversed shirt. Fuuma pretended not to notice as he walked by with a nod to both men, and when he was out of sight, dashed for the bathroom. He closed the door quickly and righted his shirt, exhaling in exasperation at himself. _How_ could be be so stupid?

*God only knows the answer to that one. I've debated over that for years now, and I haven't gotten anywhere.*

Silencing his alter ego, he walked down the hall and slipped on a pair of shoes. When that was done, he went down the hall and poked his head in his bedroom door.

"I'm going out."

This statement brought many reactions. A concerned look came from his father, the doctor immidiately made a protesting sound and held up his hand, and Kotori leapt to her feet. 

"Brother, no!"

"It's not safe out there, young man. The freak who did this to Kamui could very well still be out there!"

Kamui, eyes closed but not asleep, grew angry. *You think someone who did this to me would live to tell the fucking tale? Think again, jiji!* The blonde kid had looked dead when the girl took him away, anyway. Who cared if he was still alive? He sure wouldn't be coming after him for a while. (A/N: Yup, that blonde kid is Saiki.) Then he wondered, darkly, just where Kotori's brother thought he was going. Why was he leaving _now_?! 

Fuuma listened to their protests quietly but wasn't affected at all by the exchange.   
  


"I'll be fine," he said simply, and turned away. Oddly enough, no one argued, but Kotori gazed worriedly after her brother before turning back to Kamui and adjusting the bandage on his cheek. The boy grimaced inwardly at the touch. He didn't want anyone touching him but a certain tall man with hair like the night sky, and especially not his sister! Hissing out his next breath, he was relieved to hear her move away as if startled. He rolled over in his 'sleep' and faced the wall, still trying to figure out what to do about Fuuma's departure. He would not have much time for wondering, though...

The night-haired junior walked quietly along the city streets, taking relief in the cool breeze and the star-studded night sky. As he walked, he failed to notice the creature flitting from branch to branch, eyes flashing dimly and long mane flowing sluggishly about like it had a mind of its own. It stared down with its eyes of red, seeming to sift through the many smells Fuuma carried with an oddly smushed snout, and found something that interested it. Leaping down to the ground with paws that made a slurping sound, the noise grew faint as the beast trotted toward the Monous' home. 

The only son of Mr. Monou sifted through his hair with a hand as he watched the streetlights reflect off windows of the apartment complexes, and slowed as he came to the spot where he had found Kamui again. He found himself heating up inside as he remembered the feeling of Kamui in his lap, and the touch of those lips to his. How could one person bring on such strong...love? Yes, it was love. Oddly enough, Fuuma didn't feel strange saying it, only feeling it. How would he deal with this?

Just then, he felt a strong jolt of..._something_ rush through his body. Jerking up so he stood straight, he looked around and saw nothing. As Fuuma's eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a frown, he felt another unexplained shudder wrack his body and became even more confused, almost angry. Why must he be interrupted when he was thinking about something this important?! Then, almost like a ghost's voice, an unearthly, terrified scream echoed through his brain.

_Kotori!_

_...Kamui..._

The Monou boy threw himself forward into a furious run, not even noticing how he gasped for air. He was focused on one thing: his safety of his loved ones. What was happening to them?! Suddenly, without a doubt, Monou Fuuma knew they were in horrible danger, and he was so bent on their survival that he didn't even notice when he stumbled over a rock. Throwing himself forward again, he gritted his teeth as he came closer and closer to his neighborhood. Turning onto his street, he inhaled sharply as he heard sounds coming from his house.

"No! Please, stop! Get away from Kamui!"

"Kotori, _get away from that thing_!"

"Kotor---_Kamui, no!_"

At that, Fuuma exploded into a run so fast it was indeed supernatural. He hurled himself faster than a cheetah into the house and flew into his room, and involuntarily examined the situation. In slow motion, he saw a lion-creature with suction-cup yet clawed paws and a smashed muzzle making ungodly-sounding vocalizations as it met his father's fist, and Kamui's eyes shot over to the Monou son. Fuuma looked to the lion and, as it turned and pounced for Kamui, Fuuma sprang into action.

"_NO!"_

The midnight-haired, tall teenager threw himself in front of his friend-love, roaring in pain as the cat-creature's claws dug into his chest. Blood churning out all over himself, the adolescent shouted at his family, Kamui, and the doctor. "Get out!" He breathed raggedly as he threw the thing against the wall with brute strength, and only his family and the doctor obeyed the order. Kamui, his power flaring up around him, glared at the lioncat with eyes like amythst hellfire.

Only one thought was in his mind: _this thing hurt Fuuma_.

And then another brainwave: _Kill_.

Kamui didn't even bother to arrange his attack or direct it in a certain way as he threw all his pyschic might at the creature. The lion screeched in rage as it was injured, and in retaliation, swiped at Kamui and showed some magical ability of its own. Its eyes, which were in fact just hollows below its drooping ears, flashed once grotesquely as they looked at Fuuma. The taller boy's body doubled over in pain, his mouth opening in a silent scream of agony.

Kamui roared in rage, and, forgetting his own weakness and disadvantage, ran over to put himself in front of Fuuma. The other boy, however, shoved his boyfriend's slight frame out of the way and looked directly at the cat-beast. The thing ignored him as it lunged for Kamui, just barely nicking his skin and drawing blood, but sevely setting off Fuuma's hidden temper.

"_SCUM!_" In a rare moment of blind rage, Fuuma slammed himself into the cat. It made a gutteral sound as its head struck the wall and Fuuma quite literally ripped its ear off. "You dare hurt Kamui..." Fuuma said in a low, menacing voice, and an odd blue energy began to surge around his right hand, the one with the bloody ear in its grasp. 

"You will die."

Kamui's lavender eyes expanded, shocked, as Fuuma's hand began to glow...

A/N: Bwahaha. Chapter three. How do ya like it? Action-packed, ne? I tried to make this chapter exciting so your attention would be held. Did I succeed? (I guarantee some Fuuma/Kamui moments when the fight is over.) Oh, and a lil' dictionary for the Japanese-challenged:

Otousan: father

Jiji: 'Old man,' but a very offensive term for it. Much like old geezer, but worse. Heh. o_O

Now, for other stuff. Mew ha! ß XD THAT IS MY NEW PHRASE!!! D Bow down and worship it, you fools! Anyway...I must research X. ._.;; I have no idea what Fuuma's powers are, etc...give me some slack, folks, I've only read volumes 1 and 2 of the manga! If _anyone_ can help me, email me at leopardslb@yahoo.com. Thankies much, and thanks for readin'...

**Muse Zander:** What kind of ending is that?

**Me:** I don't know. T_T I couldn't come up with a better one.

**Muse Nanashi:** Excuses, excuses. That's all we hear from you.

**Me:** Spare me the theatrics and go lower someone else's self-esteem.

**Muse Zander**: Ouch.

**Muse Nameless:** The girl has a point.

**Muse Nanashi:** Go to hell, the lot of you.

**Me:** Already there.

**Muse Nanashi:** What?

**Me:** Being around you is hell in itself.

**Muse Zander: **Now that was just mean.

**Muse Nameless:** Score one for Steph.

FIN...for now XD


End file.
